Cool Cat Kids Superhero
Cool cat kids super hero is the "Second" cool cat movie, But its really just Cool cat saves the kids with a few more added scenes. Theres also a few trailers for it. this movie is also available on Amazon for 3.99 in rent and 8.99 in buy, a good price compared to the actual Cost in DVD. It is available for purchase with Cool Cat Saves the Kids and the three shorts, meaning if you but it you're really just buying the same film three times. New Scenes Intro The First Scene of the movie is the intro, In it there are random sound effects, this is due to the intros audio being copied from Cool Cat saves the kids, and the sound effects were not changed, it starts with a view of a city, it gets closer revealing cool cat painting. Beginning Scene Cool Cat is painting a image of a house, Daddy derek then comes to tell cool cat to help him with a song inside the house, but inside, it is noticeable That the house (which is not dereks real house, it is someone elses that was owned by someone who let derek used it) has a sign that says that a loved one died, it is possible that the sign has to do with the fact that the Gun was found in dereks backyard.... Derek then makes a music video Cool Cat then throws a plastic bottle in the trash. and cool cat tells him to recycle Motorcycle Scene Cool Cat and daddy derek Then get a motocycle, riding one in real life is more dangerous then driving a car, and motoycles are more likely to kill you then cars, thank you cool cat from promoting this! Butch the bully Scene After a little bit of scenes that were not edited, The scene where Butch sends Maria a text is slightly changed, Cool Cat says its not okay to open a text from strangers, but he is there so its okay, and it might be good news (cool cat also says it might be free money, and they might be rich, Showing that cool cat Says to open Scam messages without checking if they are scams. The Guy In the scene where the guy comes out of his house and sees cool cat and quickly runs back is removed. The Scene Where Cool Cat Has a seizure in bed is replaced with a scene where its almost the same, but his eyes are actually closed. The Scenes where Cool Cat Shakes his chest and legs are Cropped so he does not shake his leg anymore. Originally in saves the kids, there was a scene where cool cat and derek are about the go to the hollywood parade, and cool cat does not open the car door, derek does for him, this was changed in Kids Super hero to cool cat Opening the door, but you will noticed that the window was opened while the car was locked, and cool cat reaches his paw in from the open window to unlock it, showing kids how to steal car, your a great influence Cool Cat! Lollipop Scene Another new scene is where cool cat calls maria, and then find a lollipop under the "may you be Blessed" sign, yes, he found it next to a dead persons ashes, And then eats it while singing, Cool Cat is basically promoting to eat the unwrapped candy you find on the floor next to a bench with a rat siting on it inside you local subway station. Cool Cat then grabs a camera, basically stealing from a dead person. Another new scene is just the living and dining room with a camera that is moving, yes that is the actual footage and also a new scene where the screen is black, then cool cat says "wheres the light switch" and that was just filler. HollyWood Scene Originally, In Cool Cat Saves the Kids, the hollywood part had nothing to do with the story, but in kids superhero, There is a new scene where Butch Sees Cool Cat in the hollywood parade on TV, so derek actually did something good by making it have some plot to the story. Also in a Scene shortly after the hollywood parade, Maria Runs finds Butch, and laughs at him for not being at the hollywood parade, Meaning in this movie Maria is more mean then Butch, The Next Movie Should be Called "Maria Starts bullying" After Cool Cat gets bullied and says "GO AWAY" in gear, he sees one of daddy dereks "Entertainment magazines" also the part where cool cat brushes his "teeth" is flipped for no reason. In a scene in cool cat saves the kids, Maria says "We could make a movie about this and call it Cool Cat Saves the kids" In this movie it is changed to "We will name it Cool Cat is a hero" only one part where cool cat is scratching his chest is not removed also that part has worse audio quality than saves the kids. The Credits are changed but it is noticeable that Some reviewers who hated on the movie donated, so they had their name in the credits. THE END Category:Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Films Category:Movies